A known type of steam burst electric iron is provided with a manually operated steam burst pump whereby when the iron is held in horizontal position and the pump is actuated, a burst of steam is discharged from at least one steam port in its sole plate. There is a need for a steam iron of this type which can be used to produce a burst of steam when the iron is held vertically so that the iron can also be used as a steamer for vertical curtains or the like. However, because of the structure employed in the steam burst operation, this type of iron cannot be used as such a steamer.
The present invention is directed toward a new and improved steam iron which not only can be used for ironing in conventional manner but also can be used as a steamer to produce steam bursts when held vertically,